


caught in between

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Natasha and Bucky make the mistake of assuming Tony doesn't understand Russian.





	caught in between

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly came to me but hey, I like BuckyTony, I like NatTony, why not put the 3 of them together.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve was clueless.

While proficient in several languages, he’d somehow never developed a fancy for understanding Russian. Which, unfortunately for Tony, meant he’d be no check on Natasha and Bucky’s current behavior.

Currently, the two were tangled up together on the couch and tormenting Tony.

He had been busying himself in the kitchen making popcorn for movie night. When he came back and bent over to set the bowl down on the coffee table, he heard their whispering. At first, he tuned it out, assuming they were talking to each other but then he heard his name and was powerless to resist listening in.

“... rather perky, no?” Nat asks and Bucky hums in consideration, eyes dark.

“Thick is the word you’re looking for. I’d have to hold it in my hands to be sure but I bet it spreads nicely. That’s an ass I could sink my teeth into,” he replies lowly and Tony blushes immediately.

“Among other things,” Nat murmurs and Bucky sighs, shifting on the couch to spread out more comfortably. Tony nearly knocks the bowl over skipping out, stuttering, “Sodas. Forgot the sodas.”

When he returns, Nat and Bucky are focused on the film, paying him no mind. He wonders if he misheard.

+

The next morning finds Natasha and Bucky in the kitchen. Nat is soaking a teabag in her favorite mug while Bucky stares at the toaster for a frighteningly long time. Tony rubs sleepily at his eyes and shuffles over to the fridge.

“Poor thing. Looks tired,” Nat remarks with a small pout on her face. It was honestly annoying that she looked that beautiful this early in the day.

“Should sleep more,” Bucky says, focused on the toaster. He crosses his arms, swaying impatiently before tossing a mischievous grin over his shoulder as Natasha. “Should we try wearing him out?”

“Could be fun. A for effort.” She winks over her mug, taking a sip. “Should be a fun ride. The way Potts spoke, he’s very good at that.”

“Riding?” Bucky asks with renewed interest and Nat stifles a laugh.

“Fun to ride. But we could test your theory,” she replies with a raised brow.

Tony closes the door too quickly, grabbing a box of cereal and holding it in front of himself as he leaves the kitchen.

+

The field was no better. A simple beat ‘em up mission meant plenty of free time for Bucky and Nat to converse over comms knowing damn well everyone else could hear them. Unfortunately, no one else knew Russian.

“You think he likes rimming?” Bucky asks and Tony nearly flies into a tree.

“When would I have found myself in the position this ask that, dear?” Natasha drawls in response.

“I don’t know, you did recon. You never found out?”

“I was working. When would I have worked that into conversation?”

“I would have,” Bucky says and Nat curses him.

“I don’t know but you could find out,” she sings quietly. “I want to peg him. That ass is begging to be fucked.”

“I’d like to watch that,” Bucky replies and Tony could picture his smirk. He wanted to end this as quickly as possible and head back to his room for some alone time.

“I bet you would,” Natasha says quietly.

+

Tony’s breaking point came when the team had another movie night. Bucky and Nat were the last in the living room along with Tony. Everyone else had gone to bed and he was pretty sure he was the only thing keeping them from playing grab ass beneath the covers.

Or so he thought.

“He’s so compact,” Bucky murmured, shifting to rest his cheek on his hand.

“You like your men small?” she asks and Tony’s ears turn red but he stares forward determinedly.

“I like them tight,” he clarified, breathing heavier. He hums quietly, “I like it when I have to work to get inside. Feels nice when I get my cock all the way inside. Like they’re keeping me in.”

Nat leans over to murmur something quietly in his ear. All Tony could make out was, “And I’d get his mouth.”

“He’d be good at that,” Bucky responds. “He’s got a great mouth.”

“I want to ride his face,” Natasha whispers breathily and Tony squirms, imagining those thighs around his neck. Usually, that was a fear of his but tonight, he couldn’t stop imagining the warmth of her, the smell of her arousal and the taste of her on his tongue. He muffles a groan, listening for more.

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, Tony peeks in time to see Nat’s eyes fall closed. He blushes, his cock painfully hard where he was lying on the floor.

“Yeah,” she whispers.

Bucky stares at her, his hand moving slyly beneath the blanket before his eyes cut to Tony’s, meeting him head on. “Voyeur,” he says.

In English.

Tony sits up, swallowing nervously as Bucky takes his hand back. His eyes catch on the tent in Tony’s pants with interest. “You understand Russian.”

“I like to think I understand innuendo in every language.”

“Wasn’t innuendo. It was pretty straightforward,” Natasha says, her voice breathy. Bucky held out his flesh hand, his fingertips wet and Tony’s mouth watered. Bucky doesn’t have to ask: Tony moves forward, rising up on his knees to take the fingers into his mouth hungrily. Bucky groans, watching Tony’s pink mouth wrap around his fingers.

Natasha’s taste was sweet, a heady scent in his nose as he laved his tongue over Bucky’s digits and watched the man buck his hips up in response. He doesn’t take control; instead, he lets Tony suck on his fingers freely. Tony hears a belt buckle and opens his eyes to see Natasha pulling Bucky out of his pants. Groaning, Tony’s knees spread further apart as he takes in Bucky’s cock. He was long, thick and flushed at the head. It was a beautiful cock and Tony’s stomach tightens in anticipation.

He starts to trade Bucky’s fingers for his cock when Natasha takes hold of his cheeks, a teasing glint in her eye. “I have something else planned for you.” She tugs her yoga pants off and starts on her underwear. Tony watches eagerly as she spreads her legs gracefully and takes hold of the back of his head. She pulls him in carefully, laughing softly when his eyes fall closed and he noses into her sex.

Chasing the taste on his tongue, he swipes the flat of his tongue along the soft insides of her thighs before diving into the center. He takes a bold swipe along her crease before dipping into her wetness. Natasha sighs, spreading out as he laps at her cunt. He groans, the taste of her overwhelming him as she writhes and lets him have more.

Bucky takes to stroking his cock, watching Natasha’s chest rise and fall. He watches for as long as he can stand, reaching over to stroke Tony’s hair and coax him along. Finally, he kneels down behind Tony and unzips the genius’ pants.

Tony helps rather eagerly, complying with Bucky’s terse directions as much as he can without pulling his mouth away. Natasha’s hips start to buck, her low moans rising louder and louder in volume as she chased her orgasm. She could be rather demanding and while she’d started out going easy on Tony, she was holding him tighter and tighter to her sex now, pushing forward.

Bucky gets Tony out of his pants and reaches down to take hold of Tony’s cock. He was thick and leaking profusely from the tip. He’d probably been hard since he first heard them speaking. Bucky decides to be nice and take pity on him.

He waits, stroking his hands over the soft, vulnerable skin of Tony’s ass. He sucks in a slow breath as Natasha arches, biting down on a beautiful red lip as Tony sucks ardently at her clit and sends her over the edge. Her hips rise and fall, legs spreading wider as Tony buries his face between her thighs and helps her through it. She cries out his name, holding his face tighter to her cunt as he works. Finally she lets go, moaning softly as he continues to lap gently at her sex.

“That smart little mouth,” she murmurs fondly, watching Tony pull up with a smug little smile.

Bucky watches and then slaps Tony’s ass impatiently, gesturing towards the couch. “Get up,” in Russian. Tony complies, resting his hands on either side of Natasha’s hips. She pulls her shirt over her head and her bra along with it. Tony shifts to peek at Bucky over his shoulder, his tongue pokes out between his lips in consideration. Bucky grins wickedly, arousal dropping a hand to his cock to reign himself in.

Natasha strokes Tony’s hair as though calming a kitten, leaning up to whisper, “He’s been thinking about your ass for quite some time now.” She locks eyes with Bucky, petting Tony softly as she whispers to him, “He’s big, isn’t he? You like your men big?”

Tony nods, pressing his cheek to hers as Bucky slaps his ass once more and raises him up on his knees with one hand. Tony groans, lowering his head. “I like to be full,” he murmurs and Natasha hums in agreement.

“Come here,” she murmurs and pulls his head into her chest. His lips latch on to one of her breasts, sucking on a swollen, pink bud. Natasha groans, spreading her thighs and accepting his weight. It gives Bucky a better angle as he spreads Tony’s cheeks.

Tony’s hole tenses and relaxes, the tightly furled entrance making Bucky’s mouth water. He can’t resist leaning in and sliding his tongue along the path, running the flat of it over Tony’s entrance. He bucks, earning soft assurances from Natasha. He seemed to thrive on praise, something Natasha gave him lots of. Bucky laves at the rim more brazenly, smiling when Tony gasps and pushes back. Bucky loses himself in the task settling on his knees, getting a good grip on Tony’s hips and suspending him in the air just enough for Bucky to bury his face between his cheeks.

Tony’s a wreck, resting his face against Natasha’s chest as he cries out, trying to take more of Bucky’s tongue. Bucky’s not a cruel man but he was holding back for a reason. He shifts Tony’s weight to one hand and gets a hand around his neglected cock. He strokes himself, nibbling and sucking on Tony’s rim. He’s enjoying Tony’s hole pulsing beneath his tongue and the desperate little mewling noses he earns in response when Natasha curses him.

He freezes, stroking Tony’s greedy little hole with his thumb as he pulls up to see her stroking Tony’s hair with a pointed glare for Bucky. “What?”

“Get on with it,” she says and Tony whimpers in response. Bucky sighs, setting Tony down. His cock was flushed and leaking, bobbing against his stomach and Bucky’s jerks in sympathy. Perhaps Bucky had been unfair.

Bucky watches him latch onto Natasha breast and slides a thick finger inside. Tony’s hole swallows the digit greedily, dragging a ragged moan from Bucky’s lips. He slowly pumps the finger inside, feeling the velvety tight suction of Tony’s inner walls clinging to him. Tony pants into Natasha’s chest, shuddering as she pets his hair and murmurs encouragements. “So good, just for me,” she murmurs as he takes another finger with no trouble at all. By the time Bucky’s up to four, Tony is riding his hand as though Bucky would let him come this way.

But of course, Bucky had other plans.

He has to try a few times to sit Tony up on his knees and have him stay that way, his legs weak. Finally, Bucky lines himself up, the fat head of his cock dark and wet against Tony’s slick hole. Bucky sucks in a deep breath and slowly sinks inside. With a low, rather grateful moan, Tony takes Bucky’s cock like he was made for it. His hands clench into little fists, one in Nat’s hair as his body welcomes Bucky inside. Bucky was a big guy but Tony took him with no problem, wiggling his hips a little to spur Bucky on.

Bucky groans, pulling back to stroke his length a little before he pushes in deep and bottoms Tony’s sighing into Natasha chest, lasha fluttering over his cheeks as she covered his face in kisses. “Good?” she asks softly and Tony nods eagerly. “Full?” she asks and he nods again. She strokes his cheeks, stealing soft little kisses. “You want more?” she asks in Russian and he nods.

“Please,” he asks in a small voice and Bucky wants to wreck him.

But he goes gently. Stroking in carefully, rocking his hips slowly. Tony sighs, sucking on Natasha’s tongue as he swayed. Bucky builds up speed, taking a firmer hold of Tony’s hips. He would probably leave marks and the idea makes him fuck into Tony a little rougher. Tony groans and it’s lost in Natasha’s mouth as Bucky really gives it to him. Soon, he’s pounding into Tony as hard as he goes with Natasha and Tony takes it with no complaints. Instead, he whines and begs for it; pushing back as much as he can in Bucky’s unrelenting grip. His ass jiggles, begging Bucky to take hold of it. He growls, squeezing the supple flesh between his fingers and spreading Tony more, bending him in half as he snaps his hips forward.

Tony cries out, back arching as Bucky takes him Bucky can barely make out Natasha’s words. “.. close? Are you close?” she asks and Tony murmurs a low response. Bucky watches her shoulder shift and he can guess what she’s done when Tony’s hips jerk roughly and he cries out, head falling back as he tightens around Bucky’s cock. Natasha writhes beneath him, stroking Tony’s hair as he pushes desperately inside of her.

“Fuck,” Bucky hisses, bending over Tony's back as Tony squeezes hard around his cock and takes Bucky over the edge with him. He’s mewling softly, milking Bucky’s release as he pulses and spills wetly inside of his tight ass. Bucky grips his ass and fucks lazily into him as he comes down, pumping his hips softly and stroking Tony’s back. Finally, he settles, curling over Tony’s back and leaving Natasha to take their combined weight with a huff. She sighs, stroking Bucky’s hair before returning to Tony.

He was flushed, still full of Bucky’s cock and buried inside Natasha’s cunt. He belonged to both of them now. He doesn’t seem to mind, nuzzling into Natasha’s neck and closing his eyes.

“You made a mess,” Bucky murmurs in the shell of Tony’s ear. He earns a soft hum of interest.

“I did,” Tony says quietly. “So did you.”

Bucky’s stomach tightens, his mind already hard at work picturing Natasha’s pink cunt and Tony’s messy hole spread out and waiting for his tongue. His cock pulses and spills more inside of Tony’s ass. “Already?” Tony asks breathily.

“Are you complaining?” Bucky asks and Natasha laughs fondly.

“We wore him out,” she murmurs with a teasing smile for Bucky.

“I’m not complaining,” Tony says. He drops a kiss to Natasha’s cheek. “Let’s get on with it. I wanna put that mouth to work.”


End file.
